


Pop

by LittleRedCaboose



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedCaboose/pseuds/LittleRedCaboose
Summary: I got inspired to do a little Crossover thing between Starlight and Chicago after listening to the Cellblock Tango. Maybe there´ll be more in the future, but for now this will be the only chapter.





	Pop

3\. Person P.o.V

When Wrench came home that evening they weren´t feeling very well. In fact they were furious. Which didn´t happen ofte since they were very calm and collected, but the Day at work was more than just tiring and the thought of coming home to Joule wasn´t really helping either. So when they oppened the Door to their shared appartment their mood just dropped a little bit more.

Joule was lying on the Couch. Of course she did, what were they expecting? And of coursse she was drinking a Beer. But the worst thing she did, that she did all the Starlight damn time, was chewing that stupid unhealthy Gum. No. Chewing wasn´t the right word. Popping. Yeah thats a word one woul use to describe what she was doing. She was lying on the Couch, drinking a Beer and popping her Gum. All that whie ignoring Wrench until they plopped down on a Chair, letting out a loud, obvious sigh.  
Even then all she let herself down to was a look out of the corner of her eyes.

That was when Wrench had enough. The next time the white and pink haired popped the gum a shoe went flying towards the TV screen. The Time after that Wrench was opening the Closet their Shotgun from Krupp was lying in.  
Now Joule was getting curious enough to look what her Partner was doing and still she continued popping that damn gum. So Wrench took the Shotgun and spoke up.

„I ccame home today and everything was still looking lie two Days ago, when we said you´d take care of the cleaning cause I´ve been working longer than normally. Which pays your Bills if you haven´t noticed. For the fifth timee this week I come home and you couldn´t care less how my day at the hospital went. Or even care to even just say Hello when I come home. Again all you do is popping that Starlight damned freaking gum.... I swear to Starlight itself if you pop that Gum one more time...“

And with the most uninteressted look someone can have, she did. So Wrench fired two warning shots.  
Into her Head.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short and also already kinda old, but I finally found it again and wanted to post it :)


End file.
